


Family Away From Home

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Kalluto wants to impress the troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: The troupe sends Kalluto to the store and immediately regret their decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this migi! Merry Christmas!!

Were people really this close to each other as just friends? The Troupe knew no one else but each other, taking keep up in old abandoned buildings Kalluto was sure rats wouldn't even stay in, and yet they felt much more at home with each other than Kalluto had ever experienced with his family as together... 

It made him feel something new, something so unfamiliar... but he liked it. Though now during the holiday season he started to miss his mother even if she only loved Killua. It was a hard truth to deal with. Still absentmindedly he found himself following certain troupe members around and when Machi asked him why he would follow her everywhere she went he had to mentally force himself from doing it again. 

How nice it would be to be back home having Christmas with his family, with his mother, his brothers and his parents. At least among all the abandoned buildings they hid out in this one wasn't so bad, there was no water damage, or structural damage in fact most of what it would need are some lights and a dusting and would appear good as new. 

"Hey, Kalluto, can you come here?" Kalluto looked up from his little paper dolls of his family he had attached so long ago. Looked like Phinks was was planning something with Feitan. 

Standing up Kalluto walked over, "Yes?" Taking a quick chance to glance at the paper Phinks had in front of him Kalluto couldn't make out his chicken scratch, "What do you need?" If Phinks asked for an easy enough task he wouldn't mind fulfilling it, after all Phinks had saved him when Feitan lost control and burned the Chimera Ant castle.

"Can you take a trip into town? We need a few things for tonight." An odd but easy thing to do.

Kalluto repeated himself, "What do you need?" He patiently waited as Phinks looked to Feitan who only nudged his head in a way only someone who knew him well could decipher.

"We need some Christmas lights, and um..." Come on... How can you forget what you needed? 

Feitan spoke for him, "Anything sweet as long as it's wrapped all nicely." This would buy them some time to decorate the hideout.

Seemingly thinking of something out of the clear blue Phinks added on to the list, "Oh, and some ornaments." 

"But we don't have a tree?" 

Phinks looked around for an excuse to the request, "We can still hang 'em around," This was obviously a tactic to get him away, but Kalluto was curious on what they had planned.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly." 

His back had already been turned, but Phinks called out behind him, "Be safe." Kalluto smiled a little to himself, like anyone else in this city could harm him, ha.

\-----

Something sweet nicely wrapped, colorful lights, and ornaments. Kalluto repeated the list in his head as he walked down the snowy sidewalk the bottom edge of his kimono tickling the top layer of white. The snow had been one of his favorite things about Christmas and it was the only time Milluki would leave the house to have a snowball fight between the siblings. Looking into a shop window he noticed a wide variety of toys behind his reflection, maybe a quick look wouldn't hurt.

The store itself was large having two floors dedicated to nothing but toys. Kalluto walked up down a few aisles before noticing something maybe Kortopi would like. It was a blue octopus plushy bigger than the smallest member of the troupe, maybe a few presents for the troupe wouldn't hurt... Making a new list in his head he left the toy store with a nicely wrapped present. He should start with the boss and work his way through the troupe, maybe a new fur jacket for Chrollo, Phinks would like a new gucci tracksuit, Feitan... Hm what would he like? Maybe if he sees something he'll figure it out, Machi would maybe want a new pin cushion and some golden pins to go with it. Shizuku... She always likes shiny things so maybe a diamond bracelet? Shalnark now that was a hard one, he always reads up on information so maybe a new laptop would please him. 

That was half of the troupe down, while he walked up to a new shop, Meg's Books maybe a jacket and a few books for Chrollo. Walking in he caught the attention of a young man who was stocking the shelves, "Can I help you?" 

"Do you have any old antique books?" 

"We have a few in the back," Setting the books down, "Go ahead and have a look around or take a seat by the heater while I get them." Kalluto nodded, and moved to take a seat in a chair too large for him, kicking his feet slightly off the edge of the cushioned chair he took a look around. There was something special about book shops and there was no doubt in his mind that Chrollo would sneak off to visit them often.

Taking a glance outside of the window he noticed the snow was coming down more heavily, hmm, he could probably make it back to the hide out if he took a cab a few blocks away from it. Kalluto's nose already felt the nip of cold he knew would have to be endured, all for his new mission of getting gifts. He wondered just what the troupe were doing, no doubt the fireplace in the old abandoned hotel would be utilized, maybe they would get Nobunaga to unclog the chimney or check it over. But what if this little errand was a test and they would move buildings to see what Kalluto would do? What if they all decided he wasn't working out as the newest member? Thinking back he remembered how his paper was used against him during a heist by a much more powerful nen user. He let them down, and it hadn't even been a month since that incident... 

No, they would be there when he got home. Home? When did he start thinking of them as a home? Looking down at the present by his side, maybe getting them presents could be used as a means to keep his relevance as a troupe member.

\-----

"Where's Kalluto?" Machi asked holding a large box in her hands. Decorating for Christmas and their other collective holidays had taken up much of the Troupe's time.

Feitan looked down from on top of Phinks' shoulders, "Getting a few things in town." Turning back to his work he hung up ornaments on the giant tree they stole.

"How long ago was that?" She put her hands on her hips, it was hard not to worry about their new recruit. Even if Kalluto was able to hold his own in a fight he was still a kid and had a long way to go before being able to fully handle himself alone.

He tapped Phinks' shoulder, "Um, like half an hour ago?" Taking another ornament from Phinks Feitan found a place for it on their evergreen, "Why?"

"There's a major blizzard heading here, didn't either of you watch the news?" 

Phinks lifted Feitan off of his shoulders to get another box of ornaments, "He should be back any minute. Besides he has a phone."

"You mean this?" Machi held up a small flip phone that had a black and purple flower phone case, "He's eight years old and your way of keeping him from the base was to send him out on Christmas Eve for a few things? What did you ask him to get?" 

Both Phinks and Feitan looked at each other with worry, they had to find Kalluto before he got into trouble.

\-----

Brrr, it was getting colder and the snow was now high enough to engulf the edge of his kimono, he already checking off the list in his head; Chrollo. Done. Feitan had said he liked art books and the book shop had one, so done. Kortopi was first, done. Coming more into the center of town he noticed a small group of stores. Shizuku, Shalnark, Machi, Phinks, and maybe another troupe member could be knocked off here. Wind was starting to pick up so he had to hurry.

\----

Three hours had passed and still Kalluto wasn't back, Chrollo closed his book and stood up, "Alright, Machi is going to connect everyone with a nen thread when you find Kalluto tug three times, Nobu, you're staying here in case he comes back. If you feel a tug on your thread that means he was found, okay, spread out." 

\-----

Kalluto had an impressive stack of gifts grateful that Nobunaga had a taste for smaller electronics and he was sure a limited edition handheld of his favorite game would get on his good side, Shizuku's bracelet, and earrings for Franklin, the gucci tracksuit Phinks couldn't get enough of, boxing gloves for Bonolenov since really he didn't know much about the wrapped up boxer, and a professional tailor kit complete with golden pins for Machi, that only left Shalnark's gift.

\-----

The search for Kalluto was one they didn't expect would take so long, he was nowhere near any store that sold candy or lights. The sun had long since set two hours after their search started. Just where could he be? Phinks most of all was searching the hardest for their youngest member. Frantically running between stores hoping that Kalluto was just waiting in a long line. Damn it, it was his fault! He could have went with him or something! Make sure no one would make off with him since all he wanted was to make this Christmas a surprise! He searched through the mall asking people if they saw a little kid in a kimono, all of them pointed to a shop that specialized in computers but didn't find him, just how long ago did they see Kalluto!?

\-----

Kalluto was trudging through the snow the only light left were the christmas lights decorating the buildings along with the occasional street light. No cab could be seen and no cars were out in this weather. He kept his stack of presents safe under his paper, even gave himself a shield of paper to keep his warmth up. The thought that they would all be surprised when he came back with so many gifts like the fat man they told him about kept him going.

\-----

Feitan was on the roof of the tallest building looking out for a black kimono but all he could see was white in this weather, where could he have gone? Then he noticed a piece of paper flying by his face snatching it quickly. A perfect little triangle. Looking through the direction of the wind he spotted the wind knocking paper off of colorful boxes and and a familiar black kimono. Jumping down he raced to where Kalluto was tugging on the nen thread Machi had wrapped around his wrist. 

"Kalluto!" The boy turned around when his name was called seeing Feitan covered in a layer of snow and out of breath, "Why did you take so long to get Christmas lights?" He wasn't going to let on that he was nervous or anything, but seeing Kalluto's face go through shock and self disappointment when he realized he didn't get what they wanted in the first place made a small part of him regret asking.

"I forgot the lights!" He was about to smack himself in forehead before Feitan rushed to give him a hug, "F-Feitan!?" 

Pulling back quickly Feitan wiped snow out of his hair, "Take your phone next time you leave." Kalluto blushed and nodded, "Need help carrying those?" He got another nod before he took half of the stack, "So what is all of this?" 

Kalluto continued trudging with Feitan through the snow, after all the abandoned hotel was just a block away, "I wanted to get everyone something for Christmas. The black one's yours." Feitan looked down before looking away, this kid was going to be the death of him.

"Everyone was worried sick you didn't come back," He wasn't sure if Kalluto could hear him through the raging wind, but he noticed the small stop in his steps.

The troupe had been worried about him? He wasn't gone for that long, and even if something had happened to him his birth family would wait until a letter came for his life as a ransom or him being captured would be viewed as a weakness he would be left to die for. He was even told when joining the Troupe that was one of the risks, they wouldn't take time to get him back. Yet here was Feitan shivering in the snow with him, how confusing... "I'm sorry..." Came a small cracked voice.

Feitan just put a hand on his back, "Just remember to take your phone next time." Kalluto nodded and both continued through the snow.

\-----

"Shouldn't they be back by now? Urgh, what if Kallu's hurt? What if he's dead and Fei's taking his time bringing back the body?" Phinks was a wreck pacing back and forth in a panic before Machi smacked him across the back of the head.

"He's fine, Fei texted me." She looked down when another message sounded, "They're just a building away." Chrollo was finishing with a bow on a present and placed it under the tree, "Is that the last gift?" 

"Should be." He straightened up and popped his back, "Phinks, if you're so worried about Kalluto, I'm sure he's going to be cold when they get back. Maybe you should make something warm for all of us." 

Phinks was about to complain, but figured best just to do it, "Fine." 

Placing a hand on his shoulder Nobunaga spoke up, "Come on, I'll help too." 

"Thanks." 

When they were alone Nobu grabbed one of the clean pots pouring part of a gallon of water into it, "Crazy night, huh? What do you think was holding Kalluto up?" 

"Probably the lights," He pulled out a box of cocoa they had stashed, "The kid can handle himself I don't why I got so worried." 

Uvogin suddenly flashed through Nobunaga's mind, "Sometimes you can't help but worry..." Getting some cups he noticed how Phinks looked back at him, "What?" 

"This is our first Christmas without the big guy, you gonna be okay?" Phinks must have realized what he said too late, but was trying to make up for it.

"I'll be okay, I did put up his favorite ornament on the tree." Nobunaga smiled, "I remember how he fought over putting that stupid bear up." He looked up a little, "He was such a dork, said it had character since it had those dumb bushy eyebrows." 

Phinks placed a hand on his back, "I can fight you over it if you want." 

Nobunaga smiled back at him, "Maybe next Christmas." 

\-----

When Feitan and Kalluto finally made it up the steps of the boarded up building Kalluto stopped making Feitan look behind, "What's wrong?" 

Kalluto balanced the presents in one hand before wiping his eyes, "Are you sure they'll be happy to see me?" His little shoulders were shaking, the troupe had to go out in a blizzard searching for him thinking that he got into trouble, but what if they were bugged that they had to do that? 

Placing the presents on the dry steps of the front door Feitan placed a hand on Kalluto's head, "It'll be okay." Admittedly he wasn't the best at comforting others, but it seemed to work with how Kalluto wiped his eyes once more before grabbing the presents with both hands. 

Feitan waited for Kalluto to take a deep breath and opened the door for him. Kalluto wasn't sure what he was expecting half was an angry troupe, the other half an empty building; the place looked so different than when he had left, a giant tree decorated the lobby with presents underneath, stockings filled with various items were hung up on the fireplace mantle. Everything was radiant with a warmth that only the winter holidays could bring, but what made him happiest was how Phinks rushed to put a tray of hot cocoa down and ran up to him picking him up presents and all, "You're alive!" 

Kalluto however felt flustered with all the attention, everyone else coming to get the presents to put under the tree, Franklin had put a santa hat on him, and Machi brought him a cup of hot cocoa, "I-I wasn't gone that long." He let out a little sneeze, maybe he had been in the cold a little too long...

Shizuku had brought him blanket and the night was spent with the troupe in front of the fireplace passing out gifts to each other, Kalluto wasn't used to all of the attention when they all passed him a gift they got for him for the holidays. An expensive new kimono, a decorated paper fan, even delicate hair clips he would wear even after the holiday season, it turned out Nobunaga also got him the same game console he got him so they spent awhile playing games. Machi gave him an ugly sweater she made herself, and honestly it was very comfortable to wear. 

Over all Kalluto felt more at home, im fact it was the most a family had spent so much attention to him. Even when the night progressed and he fell asleep someone had made sure he was warm and left a small little box of chocolate to wake up to. 

"Merry Christmas, Kalluto."


End file.
